


Comfort

by mangoesntangoes



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: M/M, ahhhhh, shortstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoesntangoes/pseuds/mangoesntangoes
Summary: Hi, just uploading old fics of mine from tumblr because tumblr likes to delete them :)I think i had wrote this before Supernova came out?Anyway, Max died for context
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just uploading old fics of mine from tumblr because tumblr likes to delete them :)  
> I think i had wrote this before Supernova came out?  
>  Anyway, Max died for context

Hugh put the last cup into the dishwasher. He sighed in relief as he shut the door and turned it on. 

Just as he left the kitchen, he spotted Simon on the couch. Reading. At 11:49. He didn’t even have his glasses on. Hugh rounded the couch. Simon was fingering at a page, seeming like he wanted to flip it but couldnt. 

“Simon? Its late...” Simon jumped at the sound of Hugh’s voice. He craned his head to look at him. He shrunk back a bit and curled into a tight ball. 

“Im...not tired.” he muttered, his head still stuck in his book. Hugh raised an eyebrow. 

“Really?” 

Liar. Simon’s eyes had dark circles underneath them, his eyelids struggling to stay up. Hugh went around the couch, sitting beside his small husband. He looked smaller than he actually was curled up like that.

Hugh placed a gentle hand on Simon’s hip. 

“It’s just...I dont like...what i see...” he suddenly said. 

Hugh cocked his head. He reached over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. He brushed a piece of hair away from Simon’s eyes.

“You’re afraid of your dreams...?” he tried.

Simon shuffled against him, placing his hand on his chest. Hugh brought it up to his lips and kissed at his knuckles. 

“...yes.”   
Simon buried his face in the crook of Hugh’s neck. He felt his unsteady breathing. 

“What do you see?”

“...Max.” Simon choked a bit, but kept trying to speak.

“I see him, just–just in my–”

Hugh squeezed Simon as he kept choking on his words. Simon curled up against him, and Hugh held him close. 

He reached over to the coffee table, grabbing the remote. He turned on Tv and began to flip channels. After finding a good one, Hugh laid down on his back, across the couch, Simon laying across him.

He nuzzled into his neck again, his breathing becoming quiet. Hugh hugged him close. And kept his arms around him.


End file.
